


Rejection Letters

by Puppetmaster13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, book crossover
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Insanity, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Hogwarts, Rejection, cursing, general mayhem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetmaster13/pseuds/Puppetmaster13
Summary: A collection of Hogwarts and Marriage Law Rejection Letters.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 10





	Rejection Letters

Dear Professor McGonnegal, 

I’m going to have to decline your offer. As I have a rather busy schedule, and am required to go through 04 command or higher to even leave the facility for a day, nevermind for several months, I hope you will understand. Not to say Father and I haven’t snuck out before. But seeing as we are hoping to be able to take 682 for a walk soon, we’ll need all the good will we can get. Also, Hogwarts is considered one of the lowest ranking schools in the world, nevermind Britain (which I am no longer a citizen of). Why would I leave my family to go across the entire world for a subpar education when I have private tutors here.

I’d give you a return address, but as I’ll be behind a fidelus for the foreseeable future, I am unable to. Oh, I’m also keeping the owls. They’re awesome, and they annoy the guards. The Dursleys didn’t let me have any pets before selling me. If you have any owl training books, you can send them with more owls. Thanks!

Not so Sincerely,

Hadrien Jameson Bright

_ P.S. I dare you to try and force my kid to go to your ridiculously named school. Just because I’m no longer allowed a gun doesn’t mean I won’t happen to come across one. Anyway, I have some things to say to you and your backwards society.  _

_ I have nothing against you wizards, really, but you’re all known for messing with memories all willy-nilly with no thought of the consequences for us mundanes. I do not trust your Albus Dumbledork not to try and remove the memories of the Foundation from Hadrien. And seeing as how a  _ **_lot_ ** _ of the SCPs here have gotten attached to him (He got Able to chill.  _ **_Fuckin’ Able._ ** _ Do you know how hard that is?!) they would become quite cross. Several of those can cause an end of the world scenario just by themselves, nevermind if they had a common goal.  _

_ On second thought, the fireworks would be amazing. But not worth losing my kid. You have been sufficiently warned, but as a little bit of extra motivation: The foundation can easily speak with the Queen about your issues and plans. I would thank you for your time, but you wasted ours first.  _

_ Oh, P.P.S. Would you have any spells or other mojo to remove immortality?  _

_ \- Dr. Jack Bright _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the first scenario is Harry as part of the foundation. Is he an anomaly? Who knows, that's up to you~!
> 
> Feel free to create your own scenarios!   
> Discord: https://discord.gg/tWt5VPF


End file.
